


Home

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Post canon, Relationship Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Edelgard comes home from the final battle seriously injured but takes a moment to pause to reflect on her victory.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> You, a fool: Emily, you can't write fanfiction of characters who have just been introduced.  
> Me, an intellectual: Watch me.

****Edelgard stumbled into the hallowed halls of her castle. She dropped her axe and it clattered to the floor. A smile crossed her face and soon, her endless cavalry of maids and butlers and other staff began to pour out of hiding for their mistress. They began to fuss over her health and welfare but she pushed them off.

   She needed some time to herself. She needed to let the graphic images of that battle settle. She needed to taste the copper in her mouth and feel the ache in her hands from gripping her axe too tight. She needed to look up and remember home.

   She needed to remember what she had been fighting for. She needed to remember those who had lost their lives. It would be a heavy spring soon and all their souls would pass over for better or for worse.

   Edelgard began to break down in tears and not a single one of her staff were able to come forward. Instead, she wept. Tears of agony or tears of joy? She did not know even though this was the direct aftermath of coming home from a war she had won.

   She came a few steps forward. Each was pained. The bandages loosening and a splint required but, she soldiered on.

   “Edelgard!”

   A voice cried out as doors slammed open. Edelgard slowly turned around and choked. Her red eyes shimmered with more tears but her heart lightened.

   “Hilda…” Edelgard replied.

   There was a moment’s pause. Hilda faltered. Uncertain to approach or not as her eyes darted along the room and the peanut gallery but she came forward nonetheless. She held up Edelgard who was beginning to slip/

   “Please, you’re hurt.” Hilda murmured.

   “I know, I know. I’m on my way to the infirmary now.” Edelgard mumbled.

   “I’m glad your safe.” Hilda replied as her eyes watered and her voice turned to an exclamation: “You’re a hero, Edelgard.”

   “I did my duty.” Edelgard said.

   Together, they walked side by side, sternly holding onto each other. Every step was no longer pained though.

   “I’m so glad… your safe.” Edelgard whispered as Hilda helped her along.

   “I’m so glad your alive. The war has been gruelling to say the least.” Hilda replied.

   “But now… it’s over.” Edelgard looked over joyed as her voice cracked.

   “It’s a new world now… but, I’m glad it is one with us both in it.” Hilda continued.

   “Indeed, my dearest, indeed.” Edelgard agreed before her voice turned to a sputter with blood on her breath.

   Hilda shrieked and they continued to hobble on-wards in the direction of the infirmary. After wards, a new world seemed to await in blood-washed glory.


End file.
